ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeVikingSif/NUKEMS WINS - Prototype: Genesis
Please note that unlike any other NUKEMS WINS presentation, this one is all focused on '''Prototype: Genesis'. This is to show off what we have in store. It is highly recommended to read ZeVikingSif's Summer Fanon Con 2015 Entry before proceeding. Please enjoy the show. '' Yup, it has begun people. ---- We built this day up from the moment Prototype: Genesis was announced. I made a promise, a promise that this will not be cancelled in any way. That even after the future tough times, we will still fight through it and continue to pump out episodes. We will be showing off what we have in store, and by the end of this presentation, we will go into Q&A territory. As established before, Prototype: Genesis is a nine-episode miniseries written by ZeVikingSif, Cartoon44, The Awesome Jack, & TJlive800. The story was by TJlive800 and Sci100 together. Now, all of us put our heart and soul into this series to make it the best it can be, and you guys can obviously tell its a pretty big team of people working on this series. And we hope you guys can see the finished product and enjoy it as much we do. Now, as confirmed previously, this series is in the Earth-12011 universe. This series is also in the same world as The Enigma Sleuths coming in presumably late 2016. For the Summer Fanon Con 2015 chat presentation, we confirmed that: #The main villain is gonna be built up. #There is no protagonist. (Will be elaborated on later) #The series will presumably air on July 12th, 2015. What do i have next, you might ask? Let us get into the episode guide: *''Pilot (7.12.15) *''No Man's Land ''(7.19.15) *''Unknown (7.26.15) *''Unknown (8.2.15) *''Unknown ''(8.9.15) *''Unknown ''(8.27.15) *''Unknown ''(9.3.15) *''Unknown ''(9.10.15) *''Unknown ''(9.17.15) And that folks is exactly how i roll. But i should point out two things: Every single episode will have its own key music. What do i mean exactly? Well, lets say Pilot has Uptown Funk as its music of the episode. Then No Man's Land has Fancy as it's music of the episode. This is appropriately titled Music of the Episode. Maybe you can find it ;). The next thing, as announced on chat, is advertisement. Every episode will have one commercial break in the middle. And instead of it just being like "'Commercial", we're gonna have ACTUAL commercials here. The first nine people to submit their 5-10 paragraph long teaser/trailer in the thread will be in the series. Note that it can be anything, from a crossover to a special episode, to a movie or announcing a series. You can choose to send me it on the thread, my message wall, or a secret wiki if you really want this to be a surprise reveal. The staff from this series may also submit their teaser/trailer among the first 9 people. Oh, let us not forget the cast. Yes, we have a cast for this show. |} All will be explained later, no worries. But we're not done here. We also have the main score for the show. Now before you complain or whatever, not all music has to be composed by TJ. We just chose the most fitting stuff, and generally unknown to fit in here. But that's not to disappoint you, there could be an original score composed by TJ sometime down the line. Hell, before July 12th even. So yeah, not to keep you guys waiting at all, here's the main score of the series: NOISEMAKER!!! Our story can only be as interesting as our characters, correct? Maybe it's the characters more than the story-- i'm getting offtrack lol. I said earlier that this series has no protagonist. Key wording here is singular. There are main protagonists however. (Please note that the artwork being presented are concepts. If you choose to design better, you may send it on my message wall) '''Rashard To describe him, i'd say arrogant. He's a bit of a jerk as well. Well, jerk is an understatement. I'd have to use wording that isn't allowed on this wiki. He doesn't get along with anyone, and all he wants to do is survive. No regard for anything else. But, he is a protagonist, and he will get serious development. He has the ability of absorption. He can absorb material & matter. But, as Paradox once said: No spoilers. 'Mig' Mig is the opposite side of the spectrum. Unlike Rashard's stubborn and jerk attitude, Mig is most human. He's friendly, and he worries more about others than himself. He and Rashard do not get along well too much, obviously. He has the abilities of heat generation & energy creation/manipulation. What's important to note that he's Hispanic & Australian, so that's something. Oh, and as you've figured, these two are NOT teenagers. 18+. Saying anything about any other characters, including the villain, would just be too spoilery. All i can say now is wait and see ;). Now that i've told you guys all i could, are you excited now? A new thread will be made as i make this blog. The main page will be updated of course. As for the Q&A section, go to the thread that has been linked and ask away. We will do the best of our abilities to answer. So tell us, are you excited? Enter Chapter One of the Prototype Saga: GENESIS ---- Oh, and here's our present to you guys ;) ---- ---- Hell is now your home... welcome home. You are gifted, we all are. The words "man" and "woman" mean nothing to you now. What you can do is above and beyond what came before you... but what did come before you? The answer is nothing. Nothing ever happened on any given day or time. You were born the moment you woke up here. Your mind is a blank slate controlling a god's body. You know nothing... but you can ''do everything. There is no escape from the unbreakable dome you're surrounded in... this is the first chapter of the Prototype saga, Prototype: GENESIS'' ---- ---- Are you excited about Prototype: Genesis? This is getting better and better by the day! Meh. My thoughts are all negative. ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN! CHOO-CHOO! Wait, are those... CHEESEBUGERS?! Category:Blog posts